Undefined
by italwaysbebaekhyun
Summary: "Masih berani juga rupanya kau melawan Baekhyun!" Plak! /BxB /Yaoi


Undefined

.

.

.

.

.

Matanya memerah. Bergetar menahan tetesan bening yang dalam sekali kedip akan terjatuh. Tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya yang kecil. Baekhyun menahan pedih di pipi bagian kanannya yang membiru. Jangan lupakan darah di sudut bibirnya. Matanya menatap nyalang pada seonggok daging yang terlihat menjijikkan didepannya itu.

"Masih berani juga rupanya kau melawan Baekhyun!"

Plak

Sebuah tamparan keras kembali mendarat di bagian pipinya yang membiru. Demi apapun ini sangat sakit. Dipukul oleh seseorang yang kau panggil Ayah akan sangat menyakitkan. Hati mu sakit. Raga mu tak bisa melawan. Kau pasti ingin cepat mati saja. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun saat ini. Setelah tamparan kedua yang sangat keras di pipi yang barusan di dapatnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Berharap di detik selanjutnya Ayahnya itu akan kembali memukulnya sampai Ia mati. Itu doa yang selalu di monolog kan Baekhyun setiap di pukuli Ayahnya.

Baekhyun merasa kosong. Tidak ada lagi pukulan atau tamparan yang Ia terima. Apa mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidak bernyawa? Apa tamparan Ayahnya itu sangat sakit hingga tak terasa di kulit nya? Well, akhirnya tuhan mengabulkan doa Baekhyun. Ia mati di tangan Ayahnya.

Baekhyun merasa senang. Ia menyungkingkan bibirnya sedikit untuk mengekspresikan bagaimana penderitaannya telah berakhir.

"Akh". Namun aneh, Baekhyun merasakan nyeri pada bibirnya yang seingatnya sedang berdarah. Apa orang mati masih bisa merasakan sakit? Mungkin karena Ia mati baru lima detik yang lalu jadi rasa sakit itu masih ada. Batinnya.

Dengan tak sabaran Baekhyun membuka kedua iris indahnya bermaksud untuk menyambut dunia baru. Dunia dimana hanya ada dia, tuhan, dan para malaikat.

Matanya terbuka lalu melotot lebar. Seorang pria tinggi berpakaian serba hitam tengah menempelkan moncong pistol tepat ke pelipis Ayahnya. Kenapa dia masih melihat Ayahnya yang bajingan disini? Jawabannya, Baekhyun belum mati. Sial! Susah sekali ternyata untuk mati!.

Pria dengan hidung bangir dan warna kulit seperti karamel itu menarik pelatuk pistol dan terlihat siap untuk meluncurkan sebuah peluru panas ke kepala Ayahnya. Baekhyun senang untuk detik pertama tapi di detik berikutnya Ia menyadari bahwa Ia tidak mengenal pria asing yang sekarang tengah berdiri ditengah antara Baekhyun dan Pria bajingan yang Ia sebut Ayah tersebut.

"Kau berulah lagi Tuan Byun" . Suara berat itu entah mengapa membawa sedikit ketenangan untuk Baekhyun.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan ku anak muda" Baekhyun mendengar si Pria tinggi itu sedikit mengumpat setelah Ayahnya selesai berbicara. Lalu bagaikan kilat, Ayahnya sudah tumbang dan bersimpuh. Entah apa yang dilakukan si Pria tinggi itu dengan Ayahnya Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli.

"Well, anak muda ini bisa membawa mu ke neraka". Kaki panjang yang dibungkus dengan sepatu mengkilap itu terayun tepat ke kepala Ayahnya. Menendang tepat di titik yang Baekhyun idamkan selama ini. Ayah Baekhyun tersungkur dan pistol yang dipegang pria berpakaian serba hitam itu masih terarah kepadanya.

"Ugh"

Ayah Bekhyun menggeram memegang perutnya yang sedang di pijak-pijak dengan kurang ajar. Baekhyun melihat itu. Melihat bagaimana orang asing memukuli Ayahnya. Anehnya, Baekhyun tidak merasa iba sama sekali. Ayahnya memang pantas mendapatkan itu.

Sebenarnya tidak ada kata-kata benci untuk orang yang di labelkan sebagai keluarga mu. Baekhyun tidak membenci Ayahnya. Seingat Baekhyun Ayahnya itu adalah kebanggaannya sewaktu kecil. Bahkan Baekhyun menulisnya 'Menjadi seperti Ayah' pada kolom cita-cita nya. Tapi sejak 5 tahun lalu, setelah Ibu nya meninggal Ayah Baekhyun berubah menjadi lelaki kasar yang hanya tau mabuk, bermain wanita, mengkonsumsi narkotika, bahkan menjadi tukang pukul dimana hanya Baekhyun-lah tempat pelampiasan dimana semua kekerasan itu terjadi. Jangan kalian mengira Baekhyun tidak pernah melawan. Ia pernah sekali memecahkan botol minuman keras di kepala Ayahnya tapi Baekhyun hampir mati setelahnya karena Ayahnya berbalik mencekik lehernya sekuat tenaga. Sejak lima tahun lalu, Baekhyun selalu berdiri sebelum kematian. Makanya Ia berdoa agar kematian cepat menyusulnya. Supaya Ia tidak lagi tersiksa oleh kebebalan Ayahnya yang suka memukuli anak sendiri.

Untuk saat ini, Ia berani mengatakan bahwa Ia benci Ayahnya. Ia benci karena memiliki Ayah. Perasaan yang tak sepantasnya ada.

"Hey, kau melamun?"

Baekhyun tersentak saat sebuah tangan besar tengah terkipas di depan wajahnya. Ia mendongak saat menyadari bahwa sang pemilik tangan itu ternyata jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Baekhyun mengedip sebentar. Lalu pandangannya beralih tepat pada Ayahnya yang sudah merintih kesakitan. Mungkin Pria didepannya ini memukuli Ayahnya saat Baekhyun melamun tadi.

"Kau belum menjawabku by the way". Sosok itu menyibak Jas hitamnya dan menyimpan laras pistol yang tadi sempat ditodongkan ke kepala Ayahnya kedalam jas.

"Kau ini siapa?" Baekhyun menyipit entah karena terik matahari diatas atau karena lawan bicaranya yang terlampau tinggi.

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu tertawa renyah. Lalu sedikit merunduk untuk menyamai tinggi Baekhyun agar bisa berbicara tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Park" bisiknya.

Baekhyun mundur selangkah untuk memberi jarak antara dia dan Park Park itu.

"the hell? Aku tidak peduli nama mu siapa! Tapi siapa kau ini? Kenapa kau memukuli Ayahku bahkan kau punya pistol!"

"Hey,hey! Slow down"

"Jika kau berniat menagih hutangnya dengan ku, You get nothing but shit". Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun naik emosi. Seringnya seseorang menemui Ayahnya hanya untuk menagih hutang dan Ayahnya itu akan memperalat Baekhyun untuk membayar seluruh hutangnya dengan cara yang menjijikkan. Ditiduri misalnya. Walaupun Baekhyun selalu berhasil kabur tetap saja. Ia tidak ingin diperalat lagi oleh ketololan Ayahnya.

Pria bernama Park itu tertawa.

"kenapa kau tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu disini"

Kaki panjang itu maju selangkah mengikis jarak yang ada.

"Luka mu harus di obati. Si bajingan itu memukul mu terlalu keras". Tangan kekar dengan urat menonjol itu bergerak menyentuh bahu Baekhyun yang sempit. Tapi tidak bertahan lama karena Baekhyun langsung menepisnya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Jawab sebelum kesabaran ku habis" tukas baekhyun sedikit berteriak. Lorong itu sempit. Bahkan suara Baekhyun berteriak pun tidak akan di dengar oleh siapa-siapa.

"Aku Park" tangan itu terulur kembali untuk mengangkat dagu Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menjadi sedikit mendongak.

"Tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Yang terpenting sekarang jika kau mengikuti ku maka luka mu akan ku obati, jika kau memilih untuk disini aku mengkhawatirkan kau akan benar-benar mati ditangannya. Aku bukanlah orang jahat seperti yang ada di pikiranmu, okay?" Baekhyun menatap kedalam dua irish pria bernama Park itu. Di dalamnya memang terdapat keseriusan dan ketulusan. Baekhyun luluh karena itu. Ia mengangguk pelan. Sangat pelan hingga tak bisa dilihat jika sebenarnya Ia tengah mengangguk.

"Jadi mau ikut atau tidak?"

"aku mau"

.

.

.

.

.

Suara bayi menangis bersahut-sahutan di seluruh penjuru rumah. Sumbernya adalah dari sebuah kamar berpintu jati putih. Tubuh mungil itu tampak kesulitan mengurus dua bayi yang nangis bersamaan di atas tempat tidur.

"Jasper, Jackson katakan Mommy harus apa? Kenapa kalian rewel sekali pagi ini?"

Baekhyun menimang Jasper di dekapannya tapi Jackson yang berada di atas kasur akan menangis lebih kencang. Begitu pula jika sebaliknya. Jika Baekhyun beralih menggendong Jackson maka Jasper lah yang akan menangis paling kencang. Mengurus bayi kembar identik sendirian yang sedang demam membuat Baekhyun sedikit kewalahan.

"kalian ingin daddy? Sabar ya sayang sebentar lagi daddy akan liburan bersama kita" Bagaikan lantunan lagu merdu. Kedua bayi itu diam bersamaan. Baekhyun lega ternyata anak-anaknya memang merindukan sosok Daddynya. Baekhyun meletakkan Jasper di samping Jackson lalu menyeka air mata yang tadi sempat mengalir di mata kedua anaknya.

"Demam kalian sudah mulai turun. Cepatlah sembuh nak lalu kita main bersama Daddy, okay?" Jasper dan Jackson membalas ucapan Baekhyun dengan menendang- nendang udara kosong. Ajaib. Kedua anaknya akan tetap tenang walau sedang demam jika Baekhyun menyebut 'Daddy'.

Baekhyun ikut membaringkan tubuh menghadap kedua bayi mungilnya. Lalu tangannya bergerak memainkan tangan kecil Jasper.

"mau mommy ceritakan tentang Daddy, hum?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah keberanian dari mana tapi tangan Baekhyun sudah memegang sebuah Pistol yang diam-diam Ia curi dari Jas Chanyeol. Ia sekarang sedang berdiri di sisa keberaniannya dengan emosi meletup-letup menodongkan pistol ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Babe, I can explain" Chanyeol maju selangkah mencoba mendekati Baekhyun.

"Jangan mendekat atau kau ku tembak" teriak Baekhyun.

"Okay aku tidak mendekat" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Seperti tahanan yang berserah diri.

"tapi dengarkan penjelasan ku terlebih dahulu" lanjut Chanyeol.

"semua sudah jelas. Kau meniduri wanita murahan setelah kau melamarku!" jari telunjuk baekhyun sudah panas. Ingin sekali ia menekan pelatuk pistol ditangannya ini dan menembak kepala Chanyeol.

"itu untuk tujuan pekerjaan Baekhyun, mengertilah" Jangan. Jangan suara berat itu. Baekhyun tidak tahan. Ia bisa meleleh dan larut hanya dengan suara berat Chanyeol. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun.

"I dont give a fuck! Yang jelas kau berbagi ranjang dan kehangatan dengannya! Park Chanyeol sudah ku peringatkan jangan mendekat. A-aku tidak main main aku akan men-"

TAK

Pistol naas itu terlempar ke dinding. Chanyeol merebutnya dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol apa yang hmmppp-"

.

.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat pinggangnya diremas oleh tangan kekar Chanyeol. Akhir dari penyatuan yang selalu Baekhyun suka adalah bagaimana Chanyeol menekan miliknya lebih keras kedalam dan menciumi tengkuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol bilang ingin memiliki anak lagi secepatnya. Karena itu ia selalu mengeluarkannya di dalam. Selanjutnya Chanyeol akan membisikkan berjuta kata cinta. Penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Baekhyun suka bagian itu dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol yang tertidur di atas dadanya. Baekhyun rindu sosok yang sudah 3 minggu tak di lihatnya itu. Pekerjaan Chanyeol membuat mereka tidak bisa bertemu setiap hari. Tenang saja, Baekhyun melewati masa-masa ini setidaknya sudah 4 tahun. Chanyeol terusik saat telinga lebarnya di jewer kecil oleh Baekhyun.

"tidurlah... besok kita akan membawa duo Park berjalan-jalan" Chanyeol beringsut membawa Baekhyun kedalam kungkungan raksasanya.

"Chanyeol..."

"Hm?"

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"katakan..."

Baekhyun membuat pola abstrak di dada Chanyeol. Menggigit bibir bawahnya seakan menimang sesuatu.

"kenapa kau menolongku dulu? Sewaktu aku dipukuli Ayah?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Tangannya membelai surai Baekhyun.

"kau masih penasaran?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"jawabannya tidak ada" lanjut Chanyeol.

"a-aw kenapa kau memukuli ku Baekhyun?" Chanyeol kembali terkekeh. Baekhyun di dekapannya sudah cemberut sambil memukul dada bidang Chanyeol.

"berarti giliranku yang bertanya" tukas Chanyeol lagi.

"tidak mau ku jawab"

"kenapa kau berani sekali ingin menembak ku,huh? Memegang pistol bukan keahlian mu Baekhyun" Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"lain kali jangan meletakkan pistol sembarangan. Aku bisa kapan saja belajar menggunakannya" Baekhyun terkikik.

"kau nakal" Chanyeol mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi Baekhyun.

"bagaimana anak-anak?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"huh Jasper dan Jackson kemarin demam. Mereka merindukan mu. Kau tahu? Jika aku menggendong Jasper maka Jackson akan menangis lebih kencang. Jika aku menggendong Jackson maka Jasper akan teriak-teriak seperti di pukuli. sewaktu di susui juga akan seperti itu. Bahkan mereka poop bersamaan dan akan menangis kencang jika pampers nya terlambat diganti. Kau harus tau betapa lelahnya aku mengurus dua jagoan sekaligus" adu Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Baekhyun bercerita.

"mereka hanya akan lebih tenang jika aku menceritakan tentang mu"

"benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"mereka lebih menyayangi ku jika begitu"

"padahal aku yang melahirkan" protes Baekhyun.

"aku yang memberi benihnya" ucapan Chanyeol di hadiahi sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Chan... sampai kapan akan begini? Anak-anak membutuhkan mu. Aku membutuhkan mu. Kami membutuhkan mu" Baekhyun menatap sayu. Sejujurnya air matanya sudah akan menitik sekarang. Tapi tetap Ia tahan. Baekhyun tidak suka menangis di depan orang. Apalagi Chanyeol. Tidak akan.

"Sayang.. Aku-"

HUE

HUE

HUE

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertatapan.

"Chan sepertinya si kembar sudah mengamuk"

.

.

.

.

Cerita ini Absurb. I know I know. I really am. Cerita ini muncul sepenggal-sepenggal membelai kepala gue yang isinya nsfw semua. Maaf buat yang kecewa karena membaca tulisan gue yang tak terarah gini. Tapi gatau deh, Ide nulis itu datengnya sepenggal sepenggal. Enakan juga kalo langsung panjang kan kek punya Sehun. Huhu T^T By the way, ada yang bisa nebak kerjaan Chanyeol itu apa?

Akhir kata, Chanbaek is ENA


End file.
